


The Ebbs of Tides

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, More characters due time, Multi, Mystery, Names have powers, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sacrifices, Supernatural - Freeform, Words have strength, moved from wattpad, names are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: "It wasn't normal, everything that happened in that town."The town where everything stays still, unaffected by the passage of time."Nobody noticed, because they forgot."Only she and the selected few would remember. By their names, they would remember.Within this town, will the hidden secret of Saito Keiko lead her to somewhere she can never turn back, or perhaps like her name had said, she'd be lead towards happiness?
Relationships: Amachi Rumi & Akabane Yamiko, Endo Arata/Saito Keiko, Shimizu Takuyuu & Amachi Rumi & Ariyoshi Akihiro, Shimizu Takuyuu/Amachi Rumi, past Aoki Daichi/Akabane Yamiko





	The Ebbs of Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Their beginnings were the end, but the ending was never a real wrap-up. It's just a twisted place, for people with different hearts and thoughts. Those who are alike, can never be together.

Until now, only the selected few will know. This is a story not about dreams, but instead, it's about fate. Within those who knows, within those who never would, there are many type of people in this world. The ones that are sincere, the ones that are hopeless, every one of them are made for a purpose. They all have their wishes, hopes and roles.

Ever since ancient times, there was a rumor about names. Names are said to be the embodiment of a person's soul, their name will affect their body and their future. A person's true name will show everything about them. 

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.** _

A ball fell over the floor, rolling until it stops by a woman's feet. The woman wore a dark purple kimono with rose patterns, bends down and take the ball, giving it to the ball's owner. A young girl with short black hair and dark eyes. 

_"Thank you!"_ The girl thanks the woman, taking her ball. The girl wants to express her thanks, _" I am from the Akabane branch's family. Saito-"_

The woman stops the child by putting a finger against her lips. The woman then winked at her, _"You must never tell a stranger your name, got it?"_

The scenery then changes, as years passes, the child grew up. However, when you think the child would gain happiness as she grew up, she had a trouble. 

Bloody hands shooting up to grab her, blurry faces she doesn't know of, whispers of pain and agony screams of the young and old, at her face every time she closes her hands. As if preventing her from sleeping.

_**"Tell... Me! Tell...Us......YOUR NAME!!!"** _

Haunted by screams and voices she never heard before, the child is chased for her name. Her name which must never be uttered or be known to others. 

_They must all forget. Forget, and never remember. Forever, otherwise-_

**"He'd come for her."**

The woman in the purple kimono says, a finger on her lips as if to keep it a secret. 

_"As they say, secrets makes a woman woman. If the secrets are exposed, who will lose more?"_

Her name is Saito Keiko, aged 16. Your typical high school student from Tokyo, with dark straight hair down her waist and ebony eyes. When she was born, she was blessed with the name of "Keiko" by her grandparents. Keiko means to be a glad child. 

Now, 16 years had passed since she last stayed the her hometown, Town Nori, After the passing of her grandfather, her grandmother had been weak. Hence, Keiko's mother, Akiko is asked to go back to take care of her grandmother since Keiko's father is currently working overseas and won't be back anytime soon. 

The town she will be living in is called Nori, it's a small but very pretty town with it's natural trees and flowers everywhere. However, the town's name itself was weird, because it's a town named after the word "ceremony' for it's weird traditions.

Standing in front of the town gates with two white statue figures of dogs, she figured the town had a weird procedures. Since it was a small and rural town, there was limited and not so up-to-date information found via the internet. This place is like completely void of the time passage, trees stood tall like walls and the air here are extremely fresh. Everything was beautiful, so ideal that it felt imaginary. 

Not knowing, the moment Keiko stepped into the boundaries of this town, she would meet with a completely, crazy high school life that she will never be able to forget for the rest of her lives. 

_As once the past destinies were tied to a knot, now that they are untied, things that are sealed will now all open. The real meaning of her name, would it bring her to somewhere she can never turn back? Or perhaps it will bring her to happiness?_

_4 colors of the seasons, to present a year, to present balance. In order to gain something, a price must be paid._

_In this case, sacrifices are needed._

_However, would it be too late or would it be a success?_

_After 1000 years of waiting, the flow of time will move on wards._

_For her and them and him, who is making the real deal here? Why would this happen? Just what kind of past is buried in this town?_

_A treasure hunt against time will begin._

_"When humans find something they must never be involved with, they will try their best to break in or try to make everything clear. However, as it's seen, reason is never an answer to a broken promise. What there are, are but empty words."_

A little girl playing with a ball, had accidentally dropped the ball.

**_Tap! Tap!_ **

_"The ocean!"_ The girl cheered, almost forgetting the ball will be washed away into the seas.

 _"Be careful."_ A boy's voice reaches her ears, the girl turned behind and saw the boy giving her back the ball. 

_"Thank you!"_ the girl thanks the boy with a bright smile, and the boy smiled, _"Hey, what's your name?"_

The girl hums before smiling at him, _"I am not allowed to tell strangers my name!"_

The boy didn't give up, _"Ok. Let me tell you my name, after that aren't we friends?"_

The girl stared at him with rounded eyes and asked in doubt, _"Friends? We?"_

 _"Yes, and friends tell each other their names, right?"_ The boy's smile was wide, his eyes dark as if he succeed in his plan. 

Under his smiling face, the girl reached out to him. The ball once again fell down, as if time have stopped, their first meeting was not a coincidence. 

_"Let's play a game! If you find my treasure..."_ She tells him, _"Then I'd give you my name."_

 _"Is it that ball?"_ He asked, pointing at the ball being carried away by the ocean waves.

 _"Nope!"_ The girl's bell-like voice was carried by the waves, ever flowing and non-stop. For a moment, her smile had taken over his sense of reality. As they basked within the sunshine, the sea breeze is gentle and her smile had captivated him. 

_**"A treasure is called a treasure, because it's hard to find."** _


End file.
